The present disclosure relates to a technique of an electronic apparatus and the like equipped with a touch panel or a touch pad as an input unit.
In related art, electronic apparatuses such as a PDA, a mobile phone, and a laptop PC, which are equipped with a touch panel, a touch pad, or the like as an input unit, are widely known.
There is a problem in that an input operation with a touch panel or a touch pad is more likely to cause an input operation error due to a mistake of pressing, as compared to an input operation through pressing of hardware buttons of pressing type.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2008-243128 (paragraphs 0022 to 0032) (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1) discloses a technique relating to the aforementioned problem. In the touch panel apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, the sizes of operation buttons displayed on a screen are switched for each group, thereby preventing an input operation error due to a small size of an area in which the operation buttons are displayed.